Steering columns of passenger vehicles are often secured to the vehicle structure in such a way that the column can collapse in response to impact. An impact occurs when a driver is propelled against the steering column in a severe crash event. Collapse of the steering column is controlled movement of the steering column to absorb at least some of the energy of impact.